jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
White Album
|Usuario = Ghiaccio |Aparición = Vento Aureo |Primera aparición manga= Capitulo 508: Estación Santa Lucia de Venecia - Obtengan el "Disco OA"! ---- Capítulo 509: White Album (1) |Anime= Episodio 131: ¡Hacia Venecia! |Referencia= The White Album ---- While my Guitar Gently Weeps |Estadisticas= Poder Destructivo: A Velocidad: C Alcance: C Durabilidad: A Precisión: E Potencial de Desarrollo: E |Tipo de Stand = Stand con habilidades múltiples Stand con poderes adicionales Stand armadura }} es el Stand de Ghiaccio, un antagonista menor que aparece en Vento Aureo. Apariencia White Album toma la forma de un traje de color claro, que cubre casi la totalidad el cuerpo de Ghiaccio; la única área no protegida es una pequeña abertura en la parte posterior de su cuello que permite el flujo de aire. Su cabeza tiene dos conos cortos, situados un poco como orejas de gato. Tiene una espiral en su frente, que junto con sus mejillas empuja un visor claro en un tenedor en forma de Y, mostrando sólo los ojos de Ghiaccio, la nariz y la boca. Sus pies se colocan en hojas largas, con un estilo de patinaje sobre hielo (o patinaje de velocidad). Habilidades White Album es casi único entre los Stands, ya que aparece como un traje para que lo use Ghiaccio. Capítulo 509, White Album (1) Protegiendo a su usuario de cualquier daño y dándole la potente capacidad de congelar todo, White Album es un temible Stand en la batalla. Sin embargo, posee un punto débil en forma de un agujero vulnerable en el cuello de Ghiaccio por el cual debe de respirar cada vez que porta su traje. Frío criogénico La habilidad principal de White Album es disminuir dramáticamente la temperatura de cualquier cosa que toque Ghiaccio. Cuando el asesino toca algo, la temperatura del objeto afectado disminuye dramáticamente. El poder del White Album es tan poderoso que puede alcanzar temperaturas de alrededor de -100 ° C fácilmente, congelar la gasolina Capítulo 510, White Album (2) y crear rápidamente una gran cantidad de hielo en el agua del mar (más rápido de lo que alguien podría nadar) Capítulo 511, White Album (3) . Naturalmente, el frío es peligroso para el cuerpo humano: White Album puede congelar a las personas, bajar la temperatura al punto en que las funciones vitales están amenazadas y pueden solidificar las extremidades hasta el punto en que pueden romperse como el hielo. thumb|White Album puede congelar al objetivo de su poder en segundos.|220x220px A medida que White Album baja la temperatura, también lo hace la capacidad de los objetos para moverse. A temperaturas suficientemente bajas, Ghiaccio puede simplemente detener los ataques en sus pistas, haciendo que los ataques convencionales como disparos o golpes no sean efectivos.Capítulo 514, White Album (6) Ghiaccio también puede controlar con precisión su poder. Puede formar formas específicas de hielo, como patines para patinar sobre hielo o redirigir la congelación de una gran masa de agua. Además, si se cancela voluntariamente la congelación de White Album, los objetos previamente afectados volverán inmediatamente a su temperatura normal. Si Ghiaccio deja de estar en contacto con un objeto congelado, volverá a su temperatura normal. Armadura de Hielo White Album puede solidificar la humedad que lo rodea en una armadura de hielo. La armadura es invulnerable a las balas ya que detiene su movimiento mucho antes de que penetren por completo, y al menos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los golpes de Gold Experience. Sin embargo, un objeto suficientemente grande como un tornillo grande puede atravesarlo Capítulo 512, White Album (4) y si Ghiaccio recibe un disparo con algo afilado, el peso de su armadura es suficiente para empujar el objeto afilado a través de las capas y amenazar la vida de Ghiaccio. thumb|La armadura de hielo de Ghiaccio en acción.|220x220px White Album también mejora las habilidades físicas de su usuario. Con la armadura, Ghiaccio se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper una estatua de piedra con un solo golpe Capítulo 513, White Album (5) o puede patinar tan rápido que puede alcanzar fácilmente un automóvil que corre a 80 km / h. Como un iglú, el interior de la armadura se mantiene aislado, lo que significa que siempre está caliente. La única abertura en la armadura es un orificio de aire en la parte posterior del cuello del usuario, lo que lo convierte en el punto más débil del Stand. Sin embargo, Ghiaccio mitiga esto mediante la incorporación de trozos de aire congelado dentro de su armadura como reserva y descongelando el aire cuando lo necesite, por lo tanto, tiene el camino libre para sellar el orificio de ventilación. Volumen 55, entre los capítulos y las estadísticas de Stand , Capítulo 513, White Album (5) White Album Gently Weeps Cuando usa a , White Album puede disminuir la temperatura para alcanzar -210 ° C o menos, en cuyo punto el aire circundante se congela. Con esta técnica, Ghiaccio puede crear láminas flotantes de aire congelado invisible que pueden reflejar las balas de un atacante. Las dos desventajas de esta habilidad es que depende de la resistencia de Ghiaccio y no cubre perfectamente su cuerpo: si están expuestos, Sex Pistols pueden guiar sus balas a través de las hojas de aire congelado para golpear directamente a Ghiaccio. Curiosidades * La habilidad "White Album Gently Weeps" es una referencia a una canción del álbum White Album de la banda The Beatles al que este Stand hace referencia; la canción en cuestión se llama "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". Galería Anime= White_Album_Stats.png|Estadísticas de White Album White_Albulm_Ghiaccio_anime.png|arte conceptual White_Albulm_Ghiaccio_anime_ref.png|Perfil de White Album AGhiaccio Encased in Ice.png|Ghiaccio congelando el auto donde Giorno y Mista se desplazaban. White Album anime.png|White Album activado. AWhiteAlbum Freezes SexPistols.png|Sex Pistols siendo congelado por White Album White Album manifestandose.png|White Album manifestándose AMista Fires at the Fridge Goblin.png|Mista disparándole a Ghiaccio. FridgeGoblin's Bullet Proof.png|White Album rechazando los disparos de Mista. Sex Pistols haciendo caer a Ghiaccio.jpg|Sex Pistols haciendo que Ghiaccio caiga contra el pavimento. FridgeGoblin Kisses the Road.png|Ghiaccio cae contra el pavimento. Ghiaccio furioso.png|Ghiaccio enfurecido, retoma la persecución Ghiaccio congelando la humedad de la gasolina.png|Ghiaccio congela el vapor de agua del motor para aferrarse al auto FridgeGoblin has Entered the Scene.png|Ghiaccio congela el brazo de Mista una vez consigue infiltrarse en el auto. ANothing cant hurt the FridgeGoblin.png|Gold Experience intenta destruir la armadura de White Album. |-|Manga= Whitealbumpagegogo.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! Whitealbum_2estats.jpg|Habilidades y estadísticas. Ghiaccio arriba del coche.png|Ghiaccio usa su Stand para encerrarse en hielo Ghiaccio Manifesta a WhiteAlbum.png|Ghiaccio manifestando a White Album en media caída dentro_de_WhiteAlbum.png|Primera aparición completa del Stand. Ghiaccio_en_persecución.png|Persiguiendo a Mista y Giorno Mista_disparando_a_Ghiaccio.png|Burlándose de Mista desde la seguridad de su Traje. WhiteAlbum_MUDA.png|La Durabilidad del Stand, siendo capaz de soportar una oleada de golpes de Gold Experience WAGWaparición.jpg|White Album Gently Weeps usado por primera vez |-|Otros= Giogio18.png|White Album en JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze GhiFig.jpg|Super Action Statue 94412.jpg|Chara Heroes Navegación Referencias Categoría:Stand Categoría:Stands parte V